godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godman
|image =Godman_Full.png |caption =Godman in the Go! Godman movie |name =Godman |species =Alien Warrior |nicknames =God Man, Goddoman |height =1.8 meters 38 meters |length =None |weight =70 kg 25,000 metric tons |forms =Human Sized, Giant Sized |relationships =None |controlled =None |created =Unknown |portrayed =Kin'ichi Kusumi Kazuhiro Ninomiko Hideaki Serizawa |allies =Greenman |enemies =Numerous Go! Godman , Gaira, Sanda, Gorosaurus, Kamoebas, Gabara, Batman |firstappearance =Go! Godman |latestappearance =Go! Godman (2008 film) |suits = ShodaiGoddo ShinsakuGoddo |roar = }} Godman is an alien warrior created by that first appeared in the 1972 tokusatsu series, Go! Godman. Name Godman's Japanese name, Goddoman , is a combination of the the English words 'god' and 'man.' Appearance Godman bears a very slight resemblance to Ultraman, with a similar colored suit. He also has a resemblance to Fireman. He is constantly seen wearing a dark blue translucent visor, from which a mat of blondish-white hair slightly covers it. In a similar fashion to Zone Fighter, he wears a pair of manacles on each of his wrists, a large belt around his waist, and a pair of anklets, all of which are blue and bear a large, golden letter "G." Personality Godman is a savior of Earth and protector of people. Unlike Ultraman, Godman very rarely considers sparing foes, and usually opts to beat the foe down until they are exhausted. History Showa Series ''Go! Godman ]] Godman is a native alien from the planet Fire God, and when on his home planet, he usually observes the Earth closely. When humans need his help from rampaging , Godman appears when they call his name, and defeats the monster, before returning to his planet for rest. Millennium Series Go! Godman (2008 Film) ]] Godman comes to Earth once more to defeat Tsunojiras and protect Mika Ayase and Koichi Matsushita. To his surprise, Gaira and Jilarji also later appeared, resulting in Godman nearly being killed. But, Greenman was summoned to even out the score, and Godman was able to finish the two monsters off with his Super Sonic Wave attack. Abilities Godman tends to fight tooth-and-nail, relying primarily on brute force and finishing moves. His strength is shown to be extremely great, as displayed when he tears Gorosaurus' jaws apart while defeating him. Godman can also conjure a variety of weapons and moves which he developed whilst living on Planet Fire God. Flight Godman is capable of flight, while human sized or monster sized, and can even fly from planet to planet. Enlargement Godman can alter his own size by shouting "Godman Enlarge!", and he often does so to fight rampant . God-Acid Godman can fire God-Acid, a solution from his hand that dissolves monsters. God-Sparks Godman can fire God-Sparks, energy bullets shot from his right hand's fingertip. This explodes the monster upon contact. God-Circle Godman can use his God-Circle, a frisbee-type discus weapon that has many unexploded bombs and explodes upon contact with its enemy. God-Shower Godman has a water-spray attack called the God-Shower. God-Crush Godman can use his God-Crush, a flail-like weapon. Supersonic Wave Godman's Supersonic Wave is a powerful spiral of supersonic waves that explodes his enemy. God Flight.png|Flight Kakudai!.png|Enlargement Supāku.png|God-Sparks Sākuru.png|God-Circle Shawā.png|God-Shower Kurasshu.png|God-Crush Chōonpa.png|Supersonic Wave Weaknesses *If any of Godman's bracelets or anklets are removed, he becomes weaker; if he is in giant form, Godman will shrink back down to human size against his will. Filmography *Go! Godman'' *''Go! Godman'' (2008) Gallery Trivia *Godman was 's first television tokusatsu hero. *The necessity for Godman to return to Planet Fire God after each fight may be a homage to the Ultra series, in which after each battle, the Ultra will fly away to rest and turn back into their human hosts or forms. *Godman's God-Shower attack bears a striking resemblance to the "Ultra Shower" ability possessed by multiple Ultramen. *According to concept art, Godman was intended to have powerful lights in his eyes which would be utilized to see in darkness. References Poll Do you like Godman? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Kyodai Heroes Category:Showa series Category:Millennium Series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Millennium kaiju Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Go! Greenman